living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Quarion Silverfrond
Background Quarion was a student at Arcanix when the Last War broke out. During the war he was a non-combatant, working as an arcane researcher for Cyre's War Wizards before the use of Warforged became prevalent. During a mission to research some ruins, his group was attacked by a contingent of Karrnathi forces. Him and his group were taken alive as PoWs and were subjected to horrific experiments. One of these experiments lead to his arm being severed above the wrist, with the intention of grafting an undead arm in its place. When the graft did not take, a researcher at the camp took pity on him and used necromancy to help transplant a new arm in its place. Because of this, the researcher was converted into undeath, and used in the experiments, Quarion's own arm grafted on him. Because of these experience, Quarion is deeply scarred psychologically. Tell No Tales Sent on a mission with Ivello d'Medani, Ketaal, and Séula Tumskin to find a renegade Wayfinder named Mishra ir'Dastar. During this mission, he saw that he was at risk of being captured. Deciding that he would rather be dead then ever be a prisoner again, he impaled himself on a ballista quarrel. He did not however die that day. A young medusa intervened, sparing his life and petrifying him. He was later recovered after the remainder of the party completed the mission. Wings of Aundair Quarion later went on a mission with Cade Brushgather, Vivien d'Orien, "Hench" Sykes, and Séula Tumskin to Aundair, to recover an egg of a dragonhawk. During this mission, he returned to Arcanix to research the creatures, only to find that the mission they were on was in fact extremely illegal. Still hoping that the client was as altruistic as they claimed, he continued the mission. While tracking the parent of the egg, the party encountered wards set up by a trio of harpies. Harpies that the party encountered twice on the mission. Once before finding the egg, and again after. With the first encounter with the harpies Quarion started to formulate a plan, to make sure that the creature was treated well. He regretfully put the bulk of the plan on his party mate, Cade. Cade proved though that Quarion's faith in his skills was not misplaced, as he managed to sway two of the harpies on their side. The third however was regretfully killed as she attempted to kill the party for "taking everything" from her. When he was sure that the dragonhawk chick would be properly taken care of, the party turned over the egg over, and the two surviving harpies went with the egg as its caretakers. Legion Lost The aid of the researcher that had took pity on Quarion, who he had become good friends with, arrived in Sharn seeking aid. Quarion acted as a go between for the party that went on the mission and the Wayfinder Foundation, as he himself knew that he would be to emotional to actually go on the mission himself. While the party was on their mission, Quarion finally figured out how to summon a familiar. He summoned an imperfect pseudodragon, though he is still very proud of the creature. Moonlightin' on the (Telenta) Plains Quarion, along with Powers Cranstone, Reva Arya Cannith, Torgrim Fireforge, and Amranth d'Cannith were sent to the Telenta Plains at the behest of the leader of the Wayfinders. During the expedition they were attacked by what appeared to be wereraptors. Three of the party seemed to be infected with a form of lycanthropy, though thanks to Quarion's knowledge of herbs, and Amranth's skills with alchemy, they were cured. During a report to the elders in the city of Gatherhold it was suggested that the party recover an artifact from Lake Cyre, a concept that Quarion absolutely refused. He had been avoiding being so close to his lost home since the Day of Mourning, as the prospect of being near the dead land terrified him. After a short shopping expedition, it was decided that going after the artifact was not a viable idea. While doing some research, the party learned that the wereraptors were most likely the remnants of the sail back tribe, a tribe that had gone missing long ago. After a second meeting with the elders, due to the words of Torgrim, the party was given an ultimatum. Find the girl, or the entire Foundation would be barred from ever entering Gatherhold again. After returning to the grove, the party encountered a dragonmarked excoriate, mistaking him and his raptor companions as another scouting troop. During a short battle caused by Torgrim running in and just attacking rather then taking a minute and planning, the truth came out as two of the raptors died. This, and his actions while the party was trying to deescalate the situation after the fight, led Quarion to strongly dislike Torgrim. After a night's rest, the party was approached by a messenger from the sail backs, confirming previous findings. The messenger gave the party an ultimatum. Leave the plains, or die. After its departure, Quarion proposed a plan to the party. Before this plan could be executed, the party was was attacked. Quarion managed to use sleep to put the attackers magical backup to sleep. The party regrouped and moved to what they hoped would give them a greater advantage. Against the first wave of attackers, it worked. However, the second wave showed just how cowardice the sail backs as they used Boroman's niece as a living shield, putting a demonic necklace on her that seemed to increase their abilities. During a brief time, Quarion felt that they were not going to get out of the situation alive, and advised putting the girl down, as to him, it was better then her spending her life as a resource for them to attack her home and people. However, the party was able to regroup and fight off the sail backs, weakening their forces to the point where if they decided to attack again, it would not be for awhile. On the party's return to Gatherhold, Quarion split off from the party to take care of something with House Orien along with Reva. The party then departed back to Sharn. Challenge with Changelings/Temple of Doom Quarion once again acted as a contact between the professor and the Wayfinders, sending a party out to examine some ruins close to the border of Breland and Droaam. After informing them, he met up with Relic, Su (in her Amber persona) and Mik'hael, to search for the Derith, who had gone missing since her return from the island that she had escorted the party to when her mentor had gone missing. Their search took them to Passage, where a changeling had shown up after Derith had left that had been involved with a series of thefts. The trail took the party on a ship, much to Quarion's chagrin. While on the boat, the encountered a group of Sahuagin that were in need of aid. They supplied the party with potions to allow them to come with them. When the party arrived, they found that the creature the sahuagin worshiped, a shark, was infected with mold like growths on its body. Mik'hael was able to cure it, and in the process it gave birth. The party learned that it had become infected by eating tainted eggs. Eggs that had become tainted due to the sahuagin eating from a tainted food source. The party was able to confirm a clean food source for them not far from Xandrar. They then made their way to shore. After arriving in Xandrar, the party continued their search. They soon encountered one of Quarion's biggest fears. Fungus infected horses started attack the crowd at a festival in the city. During the fight, multiple Deriths appeared. Quarion attempted to find the real one by asking a question that only the real one would know. The Deriths scattered, though one seemed as she wanted to stay. She was dragged off by another. Relic managed to catch one of them. During the interrogation, The changeling attempted suicide. Relic was able to revive her, and the party learned the food for the festival was tainted with the same spores that infected the horses. They also learned that the person leading the changelings and who had orchestrated the attacks was none other then Derith herself. After leaving the interrogation, the party encountered one of Derith's companions named Xin. Xin showed the party where Derith was. Helping the watch, the party was able to apprehend Derith and her last companion, Not. With their capture Derith was interrogated. Derith blamed Quarion for her current plight, which broke Quarion's heart. Mik'hael attempted to remove her corruption. After a brief interrogation with Not. Quarion headed back to Sharn. In his room he spoke to Cassandra, saying that he did not know how to confront Ben with the news. He also admitted that he was handing in both his letter of resignation, and a letter of introduction for Renvar Paelion Shol d'Phiarlan. He stated that the reason was because he had not returned from a single mission without being emotionally broken in some way, though he would still act as a go between for Benvidar and the Foundation. Crunch XP & Gold Log Character Sheet * https://drive.google.com/file/d/1p-ClufvQGP_8uNUREu9OpKnGfHFKBU1k/ Spell Book * Cantrips - fire bolt, light, mage hand, prestidigitation, ray of frost * 1st - burning hands, chromatic orb, detect magic, find familiar, identify, mage armor, magic missile, shield, sleep * 2nd - knock, mirror image, ray of enfeeblement, scorching ray * 3rd - feign deathCategory:Characters